


Ruffled

by Bonbonbourbon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonbonbourbon/pseuds/Bonbonbourbon
Summary: Angela Ziegler finds baseless accusations, false commentaries and smear campaigns stupid. Blatant lies never stick, the truth will inevitably come out, and ultimately it just makes the individual who made such claims look silly. She never thought she would ever get mad, especially on a clearly opinionated hate piece that no one will take seriously anyways. But she did. Fareeha deserved better.





	Ruffled

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble came to fruition because I am literally procrastinating finishing a chapter in a series I'm working on and am doing that thing where a person does everything under the sun, except what they're supposed to be doing. Lol.
> 
> Probably a bit ooc. Idea not fully formed. It is just a distraction drabble.
> 
> Lastly, there are definitely errors because I didn't edit this like, at all. Yeet.

Angela rarely lets her emotions get the better of her. She never gets ruffled on shots on her character, duty or work. She knows its not true, and has heard it far too many times in her career by unscrupulous reporters, jealous colleagues and cynics who can't believe anyone isn't hiding a dark side.  

Of course she's not a mad scientist performing evil experiments in her free time.

Where did that rumor even come from anyways?

Do no harm.

That was the first thing she learned in med school and she has abided by it and the rest of the Hippocratic Oath as best as she could. It wasn't always easy, but other than the harrowing moments in her life where she had to take a life to preserve her own, Angela never so much as even thought of harming another.

A weathered sigh escaped her.

Though she really wasn't all that terribly bothered by the latest round of fake news on her, Angela had to admit it was rather tiring, just plain old exhausting that it never seemed to go away. The fake accusations, claims and sensationalized stories on her made up on baseless facts. Every few months it would crop up back in her life and some reporter fishing for a story to help increase viewership on their quickly dying organization will rail her with a barrage of leading questions about rumors of her 'unscrupulousness'. She hated that snivelling gleam in their eye as they waited for her to slip or say something in some way that they could take and twist around to make for an entertaining and salacious piece on her.

It was annoying.

Absolutely annoying.

But really that was just it. Annoying, but nothing that kept her up at night.

As she entered the mess hall however, and delightfully suprised by the presence of one Fareeha Amari, she thought perhaps to indulge in a little white lie that she was _somewhat_ affected by the recent fake news on her. 

Maybe Fareeha would console her with a comforting rub on the shoulder or a hug.

Or maybe she'd get that little knowing look in her eyes, catching Angela red-handed trying to get closer to her, as she often did these days.

Angela smiled.

Well, it didn't matter all that much even if it was the latter, because Fareeha would always indulge her and give her that spot of skinship she craved with that certain crooked grin she had tacked wide on her face. The one that made her look particularly dashing and made Angela feel just a bit special as she never saw Fareeha flash that grin with that specific twinkle in her eye at anyone else. It was a look that Fareeha seemed to reserve just for her.

So Angela wasn't completely sure, but she'd like to think her affections were most likely returned.

(and maybe, perhaps with a little bit of liquid courage, Angela may soon grow a backbone to ask the gorgeous woman out)

She approached the Fareeha, whose strong back faced Angela as she stood still. Angela crept up slowly, curiosity blooming in her as Fareeha failed to turn as she got only a few steps away. She was usually so alert and trying to sneak up on her was like trying to find water that wasn't wet.

An utterly impossible feat.

She sidled up next to her and peered down, staring where Fareeha's eyes were staring. 

"What's that?"

The woman jumped at her voice, broken out of her reverie. She recoiled a few steps away from Angela with eyes wide with shock.

"Angela!" Fareeha yelled, clutching the holopad with her hands in front of her, close to her body. She blinked a couple times as she tried to get her bearings and Angela would have thought it cute if she didn't look mildly alarmed. "Wha... When did you get here?"

Angela closed in and swiped the holopad from Fareeha, ignoring her yelp and the way she fumbled to make a grab for it. Angela simply swiveled and turned, going around and around the kitchen isle to avoid Fareeha's outstretched hands, even vaulting over it at one point to get away, intent to see what had engrossed Fareeha so.

By the time Fareeha had swiped the holopad back, it was too late. She had read it all.

How dare they?

"Angela... it's not a big deal."

Some stupid shmuck had the gall to write that Fareeha was nothing more than a bumbling muscled oaf? 

"It's just an opinion piece."

That she was nothing more than a shoddy replacement for her mother?

Fareeha may resemble her mother in many aspects, but only a fool would think she was a carbon copy went wrong. Fareeha was wonderful in her own way. Kind. Gentle. Strong. Sincere. Compassionate-

"They're just trying to get viewer traction."

Fareeha laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and for once it failed. 

The bastard had even went as far to say that Fareeha was the kind of hero that was short of ever lasting in the history books.

Her nostrils flared as she chewed her lip.

Fareeha was exactly the kind of hero that would last. She was a hero from fabled stories come to life. If someone told her that Fareeha Amari was made of the stuff that makes up a hero, she would believe it. She would always find a way to fly in just in the nick of time and never fail to be polite and sweet at people and omnics alike. Respectful and diligent and completely capable in the line of duty. A champion of the modern world that made necessary sacrifices, but never her integrity and pursuit to dole out justice fairly.

What a stupid, stupid man. She bet that he-

"Angela."

There was something in Fareeha's tone that made Angela stop for a moment. She looked up at Fareeha's face at felt something twinge in her heart painfully as the woman smiled sweetly at her in a sympathetic manner. Fareeha was the one ripped to shreds in this opinion piece, and yet here she was staring at Angela like she was the one who needed comfort.

Why wasn't Fareeha more mad about this?

"Don't worry about it, Angela." Fareeha said with a chuckle. 

Angela felt a tightness build in her jaw. The laugh had sounded altogether hollow. 

"Really? You're fine?" She asked, voice tempered, pretending she had been fooled by the laugh.

Her eyes were vigilant, trained to pick up the slightest bit of movement in Fareeha's face as she awaited her response.

"Yea. I'm good." She said with a lopsided smile. "Really."

Angela's eyes narrowed. Fareeha had stiffened and paused for a few miliseconds too long before she had answered, and the prickle of hurt flashing through her eyes did not go unnoticed. 

In that moment, Angela knew what she had to do.

"Stay here. I'm going to fix this." 

"What?"

Angela turned on her heels and started to briskly walk out of the mess hall and straight to the control room. She didn't turn around as she heard Fareeha's frantic steps behind her. Instead, Angela kept walking and walking, her heels practically cracking the tiles of the ceramic floor from the force she put down with each step.

Athena could find where this asshole lived or at least his contact information.

She would give him a piece of her mind and maybe her _fist_ if he didn't see the error of his ways.

Do no harm.

That was what she was taught in med school.

In the two decades she has practiced, she had abided by this rule to the best of her ability and not once did she ever break this cardinal rule for anything else than a last resort to preserve her own life or that of others. She hadn't even thought of breaking it.

Until now.

"Angela, stop." She felt a hand curl around hers. "Where are you going? And what did you mean by fix this?"

She turned to look at Fareeha.

"I mean just that. I'm going to fix this."

Fareeha stared blankly. Angela stared back. Fareeha started to shift in place and Angela waited. Sometimes Fareeha needed a bit more time to figure out the words she wanted to say, because of this (unfounded, in Angela's opinon) fear she had that she would come across as to blunt or crass if she didn't consider her words carefully. 'Just like when I'm on the job' she would say, and Angela would be more inclined to agree that this was good practice if the woman wasn't so naturally sweet and had a horrible habit of making the worst puns whenever she was on break. 

"Um..." She scratched the side of her cheek with her thumb while looking off to the side. Her hand then dropped, her eyes flitted back to lock on Angela's and she cocked her head. "How?"

"Easy, I'm going to..."

Angela trailed of as she finally  _truly_ thought about her plan of action. Now that the embers of her fury had been reduced to a simmer underneath the surface, she could finally see her plan was frankly... stupid, for lack of a better word. It would result in nothing more than her looking like a raving mad woman, expending fuel and resources just to yell at a man probably half-way across the world just for writing an opinion piece. Not that she would have ever reached him, there was no way Athena would scour the internet for her petty endeavor, nor would the anger have festered long enough for her to arrive wherever he lived to go through with her actions. She scrunched her face as she noticed the grin on Fareeha's face. The woman didn't have to think about her words at all, she had just been stalling until Angela calmed down and gathered her wits again.

"You were hurt by it." Angela huffed out in pre-emptive defense, not bothering to wait for Fareeha to speak. For her to tell her just how extra she had been. She crossed her arms. "That's just not right."

Fareeha raised a brow and though Angela was looking away, she could practically see the amusement that was surely resting on her lips.

"The plan was... silly, but my heart was in the right place." She continued, rambling, pulling anything out of the air to give credence to her over-the-top actions. "I'm your guardian angel, after all. I will always protect you."

"Is that right?"

Angela huffed as she heard the smile she had. "Yea. That's right."

"My hero." Fareeha chuckled out, not unkindly, then leant down. She cupped Angela's face with a gentle hand as she pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. A rush of warmth went through her and Angela swore she couldn't breathe for a second as she felt the feeling of Fareeha's lips on her skin. When Fareeha drew back, she instinctively pressed a hand to the spot that Fareeha had kissed, still tingling from the contact, and stared dumbly at the taller woman. Fareeha grinned, a blush across her own cheeks at her sudden bravado. Her smile then turned shy. "Was that okay?"

Angela swallowed audibly and nodded. 

That was better than okay.

"Can you do that again?" 

Fareeha laughed, a warm timbre that was full and wholly genuine. She pulled Angela in by the waist.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never harm me" - Angela Ziegler, unless those words are directed at Fareeha. Then its goodbye 'Guardian Angel' Dr. Angela Ziegler and hello Pistol Mercy. 


End file.
